Control panels and IP based control systems have been growing in popularity. Via such systems a user may be able to control a home alarm and/or other devices which are capable of supporting Internet Protocol (IP) based communications. The same devices may also be controlled in some cases remotely via an Internet interface and a mobile device capable of supporting IP communications such as a smart cell phone and/or other mobile device capable of supporting IP communications.
While the control of IP capable devices is relatively straight forward via an IP capable communications device, whether that be a control panel or smart phone, and an Internet server or home network. While many new set top boxes are IP capable, there remains a vast number of set top boxes, e.g., set top boxes which support digital video recording (DVR) functionality, which rely on non-IP signaling for control and communications purposes, based on one or more CableLabs specifications sometimes referred to as DOCSIS specifications.
In view of the above, it should be appreciated that there is a need for methods and/or apparatus that allow a user of a set top box (STB) with digital video recorder (DVR) capability to control and/or interact with the STB whether it be IP based or uses some other type of signaling, e.g., DOCSIS bases signaling for control and/or communications purposes.
In addition to allowing control of a STB from a control panel or other device, there is a need for improved methods and/or apparatus which allow a user to control multiple home devices in a simplified manner with a single command controlling multiple devices and/or initiating multiple operations. In view of the above, it should be appreciated that there is a need for methods and apparatus which allow STBs as well as other home devices such as a home security alarm, to be controlled from a single convenient control panel or device regardless of whether the STB supports IP signaling or some other communications protocol.